The Sibling He Never Had
by FullMetalRyuzaki2
Summary: After Trisha Elric died, Hohenhime became sad. He fell in love with Trisha Elric's Sister. Through her, he had Veronica Elric. Hohenhime again left. After Veronica discovered Alchemy and about the Elric Brothers, She started a quest to find them.
1. The Back Story

"The Sibling He Never Had"

The Story of Edward Elric's Sister

By Josh Carroll, The FullMetalRyuzaki2

Chapter 1: The Back story

It wasn't long after Al's birth that Hoenhime left them. An understandable anger burned Edward's heart and mind, but this story isn't about that. It was only a little less then a month before Trisha Elric died of a sickness that she didn't tell anyone about. Hoenhime was always watching his kids growing up, and he saw wife die. He loved his wife very much, and her death killed him inside. But there was a glimmer of hope left for the Hoenhime of Light: Trisha Elric's sister. So much like Trisha in every way, it was what Hoenhime used to remember her. All the sadness could finally be relieved with the tender touch of an image of his wife. It was not long until Hoenhime's boundaries where finally broken.

It was not very long until he realized what he had done, and he once again abandoned family, and another child. The thing about this child was that it was his first and only daughter. Young Veronica Elric grew up with her mother, and as an only child. At a young age, she discovered how to use Alchemy

Veronica was only five. She had seen some strange men in the middle of town, and they were using something called, _Alchemy_. They had strange symbols, and they made them on the ground with chalk. Veronica thought they look like a triangle, inside a square, and inside a double circle. An _Alchemy Circle_, yeah, that's what the strange men said they were. One of the strange men was nice and used his circle to make a nice doll for Veronica, but where did he get it? Veronica remembered, he made it out of dirt! How did he do it? Veronica probed her memory. He put his hand on the circle, there was a dull blue glow, and the dirt had transformed into doll. She had to try this out!

Outside her house, in the yard, there was a large section of dirt. Veronica used a stick to carve out the strange circle that the men had used, she gathered up dust, and dirt, and grass into a little pile in the middle of the circle. She placed her hands onto the edge of the circle.

The circle began to glow blue. Veronica closed her eyes in concentration. Dirt and grass, and dust swirled around. Veronica opened one eye to see what was going on. Her pile of dust, dirt, and grass was changing, moving, morphing. It was becoming more like what she wanted, and less like a pile of earth.

It was a rough start. The doll Veronica made was very asymmetrical. One of its arms was too big, it only had one eye, and its legs were disproportional to its body, but it was still a doll.


	2. The Stories I've Been Told

Chapter 2: The Stories I've Been Told…

Veronica was thirteen. She had a short sleeve shirt, black pants, and bulky gloves. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her head. Her slight widow peaked bangs were flipped forward and cut a little shorter then the rest of her hair. She had a small saddlebag the size of a loaf of bread at her waist with a strap over her shoulder. Inside the bag was a small notebook.

Veronica had drained every source of Alchemic knowledge at her disposal. Her mom, the Library in town, and a few of her dad's left over books. She exhausted all of these sources, but there was still something missing. Her small notebook was full of key facts that were important to Alchemy. It also had detailed index of every Alchemic Circle she could get her hands on. But most importantly, it started with the rule of equivalent exchange.

"For something to be gained," she recited to herself, "something of equal value must be lost."

"Are you talking to yourself again dear?" her mom said. Veronica's mom had come into Veronica's room.

"Yes mom," Veronica responded. "Was there a reason you came into my room?"

"Would you mind running into town for me?" her mom asked. "We're running low on milk and apples."

"Of course mom." Veronica said.

Veronica was walking the streets of the town with a bag in each hand when she overheard the strangest conversation. Three men were talking, and one of them had a newspaper that he kept showing the other two

"Did you hear about these two Elric brothers?" The man with the newspaper said

"Yeah, I heard how they saved an entire city from an evil priest." Said the second one.

"I heard they took out a gang of train-jacking-terrorist-rebels!" the third man said.

"Yeah, well this article says that the shorter one Edward, was the youngest person every to be accepted into the military, as a state alchemist none the less, he's called the uhh, FullMetal Alchemist." Said the first man, reading off his newspaper.

"And his brother," the second man said, "what's his name, Al… Albert… A…"

"Alphonse." The First man corrected pointing at his newspaper.

"Yeah," the second man continued, " This Al… whatever, he wears a giant suit of armor, all the time. Never takes it off."

"Oh," the third man interjected "and the Ed person, his right arm and left leg, they're both auto-mail, aren't they?"

"Yup, and the Edward one," the first man said, referring to his paper, "He can do Alchemy 'without the assistance of Alchemic Circles.'."

_What_, Veronica thought, _without Alchemy Circles? How is that possible? I have to find these Elric Brothers, and learn how to not use circles. And there's also this matter of them and me having the same last name._

Veronica rushed home. "Mom, mom!" She shouted as she rushed into the house.

"What is it V?" her mom asked.

"I just heard the strangest story." Veronica said. She recounted to her mom the strange stories about the two brothers who shared her name. She told her as many details as she could remember. But as she concluded the story, she asked her mom. "Why do you think those kids have the same last name as me?"

Her mom took a deep breath. "Well," her mom said, "You were going to find out eventually, so I should probably just tell you sooner rather then later. Your father, well he… I, was not his, umm, the first women, he ever loved." Veronica's mother said. Veronica's mother explained the entire story of Hoenhime of Light and of Trisha, of their two sons, of her death, and of Veronica's birth.

Later that night, Veronica was at the desk in her room. She was writing a note to her mother. She was writing good-bye. She needed to find the Elric brothers, her brothers. She needed to find out how to bypass the Alchemy Circles. Her Mom would never let her leave, to go on her adventure, on her quest. She explained everything to her mom. She promised to come back and visit.

Veronica packed up a backpack. Inside were plenty of clothes, alchemy notes, and Veronica's life savings. Veronica went out of the window, onto the roof of the second story. She drew a simple alchemy circle onto the roof she was standing on. She focused and managed to create a shabby set of stairs from the roof to the ground. Once she got to the ground, she made another circle, and put the roof back the way it was before.

Veronica headed into town. First, she grabbed a newspaper to find out the most resent whereabouts of the Elric brothers. Then, she got onto the train into Central City, because that's where the newspaper said that Ed and Al were stationed.


	3. The Train into Central

Chapter 3: The Train into Central

Veronica found a seat near the back of the train. That was a lucky choice for her. Her train car was one of the last to be taken over. A bunch of armed men had stormed into the train car waving their guns around, saying the resistance was taking control. _Didn't I hear something like this happening to my brothers early in their adventures? _Veronica thought. _I have to find out where the leader of these train-hijackers is. _

Veronica first had to clear the train car she was in before she would be able to go any farther. There were three men, two at the front, and one walking up and down the isle. As he passed Veronica's seat, she called out to him. "Um, mister." She said

"What is it girl," The man said in a gruff voice, "I've got work to do."

"I have a question about what it is outside the window," Veronica said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. While she was talking to the rebel, she was drawing an Alchemy Circle on the bottom of her seat with her special chalk.

"What?" the man said.

"That, over there" Veronica said pointing out the window, but keeping one hand on the circle she had drawn.

"I don't see anything the man said.

"DUCK!" Veronica shouted to all the other passengers on the train. She caused the floor of the train car to create a large hand that pushed the rebel man out of the window he had been looking at. It took only a second for the other to men to realize what had happened, and they started to shoot at Veronica. She slid down to the floor, and started crawling around underneath the seats.

She made it all the way up the train car without being seen. She was now parallel to the two men who were shooting at where she had been. Foam and bullets were flying everywhere. Using the wall of the car, Veronica created a large hammer. Standing up as fast as she could, she swung the oversized construction tool over her head. As the head of the large hammer descended, it made contact with the first mans head. There was a sickening crack. The next man was taken by surprise long enough for Veronica to be able to give him a stern kick in the side of the head, using the large hammer for support.

After the rebels in her cabin were taken care of, she had to move quickly, because she knew that the gunfire wouldn't have gone unheard. She unlatched the door behind her, and went into the space between cars and started to head towards the front of the train. She stopped at the door to the next car and put her ear up to the door. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She quickly went up the ladder next to her.

On top of the train, the wind was constantly blowing her around. There were two men that crossed from the car she was on top of, into the car she was in a second before. She crawled across the top of the train car. She dropped down from the top of the train car onto the floor of the outside of the train. First, she pulled out her Alchemy notebook from her saddlebag. She quickly flipped the pages to the Alchemy Circle she was looking for. She copied the circle onto the back of both of her gloves. She quickly swung open the door of the train cabin she just crossed over. She held up her hands, and used the circles on the back of her gloves to combine the hydrogen and oxygen in the air to create a cascade of water to rush through the middle of the cabin and sweep the gunman in the cabin off his feet.

Quickly, Veronica moved to the next car. She swung open the door and ran to the gunmen. "Oh please," Veronica said trying as hard as she could to make herself sound as innocent as possible, "there has been a bunch of people shooting your men two cabins down!"

As soon as she said that, two of the three men ran out of the cabin. The third stayed behind, so Veronica was going to have to be sneaky. She quietly sat down, in the seat closest to her. She looked around making sure no one was paying her to much attention, especially the hijacker. She slowly sunk lower and lower in her seat until the gunman could no longer see her. She quietly got under the seat. Quickly, Veronica scribbled an Alchemy Circle on the floor. There was a dull blue glow around circle as she used it. Streaks of Alchemical energy danced around her hand, the circle, and across the floor, up the wall and finally stopping on the ceiling, which formed into an anvil that quickly fell onto the hijacker.

The hijacker lay on the ground unconscious next to an anvil. Above him was a large hole in the ceiling, but Veronica couldn't admire her handy work for very long. She had to keep moving. She swung open the front-end door of the train car. As she entered the space between the train cars, she realized she was going to have to fight her way through all of the rest of the train-jackers and there were about twelve train cars, not including the ones she had already passed. Veronica climbed the ladder on the train car. When she got to the top, she used alchemy to take to strips of metal from the ladder and intertwine it with her boots. She then used alchemy again to align the polarity if the strips of metal, and make them magnets. She Took one step with her new magnetic boots.

Soon, she passed ten out of twelve of the train cars that had remained. When she got to the ladder, she dropped down. Using Alchemy, she removed the magnets from her boots. She peered into the train car that came next, and saw a first class train with four men inside. three of them looked like the men that she had fought through at the beginning of the train, but the fourth looked stronger then the others, and he had an extra gun strapped to his back, and a belt of ammo strung across his body, and over his shoulder. He was shouting at the other men who were running around the cabin furiously. Veronica realized she had dropped down behind the car with the head of the resistance. She had to do something to stop them.


	4. The End of the Line

Chapter 4: The End of the Line

The train continued to blast forward along the track towards Central. Outside the train car, Veronica Elric crouched by the door. _I've got one shot at this_ she thought as her mind walked herself through the plan one more time. Inside the train car was the Resistance gang leader and three of his minions.

Veronica burst through the door. As she did this she cut the power to that car. There was a moment of commotion, but then there were four steady shots fired from a pistol. After a second, the backup power turned on, and the cabin re-illuminated. The leader stood in the front one of the guns from his back was in has hand. Smoke snaked up from the barrel. Veronica lay on the ground against the wall of the train car. Two of the shots had missed her and had gone through the wall next to her. Both of the other ones had gone right into her.

"Check her and then dump the body," the leader said as he placed the gun back on his back, "we're almost to Central, move quickly."

"Yes sir!" two of the soldiers said. They saluted and turned and walked over to Veronica's body. As they got closer to her, her hand twitched. One of the two men crouched over her to check her pulse. As he got close, Veronica jumped into the air, and punched the man in the chin. He was floored instantaneously. The other man jumped back in surprise. He was ready to fire, but was too scared to pull the trigger. Veronica moved forward and winged him right in the stomach. He keeled over and laid on the ground in the fetal position. The third man stood shaking in his boots. Veronica took pity on him, but had to take care of him anyway. She moved her hand up to the wall on which she drew a circle, which cause the wall of the train to smash into him and render him unconscious. The rebel leader looked at her with anger in his eyes. He pulled out another gun from his back, this one was fully automatic, and the gun he had before fell to the ground with a loud noise. Veronica stood there staring down the barrel of the machine gun.

"Sorry little girl," The man said, his eyes seemed to be covered by the shadow of his hair. Only his mouth and the lower part of his nose were visible. "Its time for you to say good-bye." Veronica thought that was a little cliché, but her thoughts were drowned out by the deafening sound of an automatic weapon unloading an entire clip. The rebel leader aimed the gun, point blank, into Veronica's chest. Not a single shot missed.

Within a couple of minutes, the whole clip was emptied. Veronica uncovered her ears and looked up at the man, and she brushed some blond curls out of her face. The leader looked at her, first with amazement (why didn't she die?), then with horror (she didn't die!). He backed slowly away, trying to shoot more bullets. All that came out was a faint ticking noise.

Veronica caught out of the corner of her eye, a train platform, and heard faintly the hiss of squealing breaks. They had arrived at their destination. Veronica focused her full attention on the rebel. Now was the time to stay in character.

The rebel just kept repeating, "No, this can't be true!" as he backed away.

"Believe it," she said, _now where have I heard that before?_ She thought, but now was not the time. "I have come to show you the way to your grave!" she said in a creepy voice.

The rebel seemed to buy it, and he backed his way up against the wall behind him. "Stay away!" he shouted.

Veronica was in the midst of beginning to say her response when a jet of burning flame came from outside the train car, and totally cover the rebel leader. The fire had the smell of Alchemy to it. With something that powerful, Veronica immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was her brother. She turned the corner, passing over the burnt, groaning body of the once rebel leader.

As she came through the door (or lack there of because of the flame alchemy), she witnessed someone who was far taller then anyone she could be related to. He was pulling off a white glove. "Who are you?" Veronica heard herself ask, even though she didn't try to sound so rude.

He turned around to see her standing there. "My name is Roy Mustang, Rank Colonel, Nick-Name 'The Flame Alchemist.'" He said in an authoritative voice. "What might your name be?" he asked.

Veronica opened her mouth to talk, but from under her clothes came a strange snapping noise. A large piece of mettle, full of dents from bullets, fell to the ground. When the ringing subsided and the air was full of a surprised silence, Veronica finally answered.

"My name is Veronica Elric, and I am looking for my brothers Edward, and Alphonse."


End file.
